This invention relates to an apparatus for washing dishes, and more particularly, to an apparatus for washing small articles, such as spoons and chopsticks, and chinaware dishes.
Many washing machines are known in the art. Most of them have a large volume and however, a relative smaller capacity. Furthermore, they are only suitable for washing flat dishes made of plastics or stainless steel rather than smaller articles, such as spoons and chopsticks, and the chinaware dishes. In addition, to complete a whole washing operation, they need a considerable long time.